


various peter & mj prompts (from tumblr)

by accioharry



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spiderman - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-10-03 20:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accioharry/pseuds/accioharry
Summary: i guess it's self explanatory, i wanted to post all the blurbs/prompts i've written that aren't full fledged fics. this will be updated accordingly!





	1. We’re hiding from the authorities...

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt: I have you shoved against the wall but now I can’t stop looking at your mouth + We’re hiding from the authorities and its very close quarters in here, I can feel your body against mine.

It was quite a compromising position.

All Michelle wanted to do was go to the bank to deposit a check she got from her summer job, but instead she’s face to face with Spiderman against a wall in a bank that was currently being robbed. Well, it was Peter obviously, but he didn’t know that she knew, which is what really made it compromising. 

The boy she’s been in love with for almost a year is holding her against the wall and she can feel his arms tightening around her. 

She hates it. 

“Are you okay?” Peter whispers under the mask, and Michelle quickly realizes she’s shaking. She nods, knowing better than to talk when the gunmen could appear at any moment. She didn’t even know Peter was out on a Spiderman patrol until he had swung down, grabbed her by the waist, and pulled her out of the line of fire when gunshots began to fire. 

Peter pulls her closer when they hear footsteps outside the small closet they were in. It was the first one he found and even though the door was webbed shut, he refused to leave her. 

“You have to go,” Michelle pushes him away from her, causing him to stumble. She wipes a tear with her shaking hand. “The others…they need help. I’m fine.” 

“No!” Peter yells, causing her to wince. “I mean…I just need to make sure you’re alright…ma’am.” 

“Ma’am?” She echoed. “I’m 17, not 70,” she smiled. Suddenly, something or someone banged against the door, and Peter immediately pulled her into his arms again, Michelle burying her head into his shoulder. 

“Don’t move,” Peter mumbled, and neither of them said anything for several, long minutes. She could hear his heart beating rapidly against her and she locked her arms around his back. 

“You have to go Peter, just leave me here!” She whispered, and Peter pushed himself off of her as though she had been a hot iron. 

“What…who…?” He fumbled and Michelle smiled slightly, before pulling the mask off his head. He blinked at her a few times and Michelle dropped the mask at her feet. 

“How long have you known?” He asked as though he didn’t want to know the answer. 

“Since the D.C trip,” Michelle whispered. “I mean…I had a feeling before that, obviously you were terrible at hiding everything and then when you disappeared off the bus that day of the field trip…that really confirmed what I already knew.” 

Peter was stunned. Of course she knew, it was Michelle. She was the smartest girl he ever met and even though she had dust on her clothes and a cut on her face, Peter thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He quickly realized she was nervous when he noticed she was biting her lip and wringing her wrists together. Oh god, how long had he been looking at her lips? 

“Just…go,” she closed her eyes. “The cops are probably already here; they’ll get me out.” She didn’t have to open her eyes to know that Peter had trapped her in his arms again, and she felt him place a comforting kiss on her shoulder. She opened her eyes when she felt him let go, but he was already gone, police sirens wailing in the distance.


	2. Please don’t ever scare me like that again!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i decided we all needed some happy fluff for this one!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt: Oh, my God, I thought you were going to die. Please don’t ever scare me like that again!

It happened so fast. One minute Michelle was in the lead, and the second she was clutching the Wii remote like a lifeline, yelling at the top of her lungs.

“PETER IF YOU CUT ME OFF ONE MORE TIME-“ 

“WE’RE ON THE SAME TEAM,” Peter shouted back from across the room. The decathlon team was having a luncheon at Flash’s house (Peter and Ned begged for it to be anywhere else), and now that the kids had finished eating…it was war. 

Mario Kart edition. 

“Can we stop yelling?” Ned groaned. “You guys made me fall off!” 

“Who voted for Rainbow Road again?” Michelle scoffed. “I think his name rhymes with Bed?” 

“Shut up,” Ned grumbled. “Now I’m in last.” 

“Could be worse,” Peter chuckled. “You could be going backwards,” he glanced over to where Flash was sitting. He was so bad at the game that he was going backwards in every course. 

“Oh really Parker?-“ Flash began to stand up but Michelle pulled him back down. 

“If any of you get in my way-“ she muttered. Everyone knew Michelle had a competitive streak, but Mario Kart took it to a whole new level. 

“Oh..oh no…” Peter winced as he watched his corner of the screen. Somehow he managed to save himself from falling off the course, but he didn’t escape Michelle. 

“Oh, my God, I thought you were going to die,” she took a deep breath. “Parker…don’t you EVER scare me like that again,” she shot him a glare and Peter nodded with a fake smile, wishing that Michelle would never have to worry about him beyond a simple game of Mario Kart.


	3. Please don't cry...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the angst is real in this one. SPOILERS FOR ENDGAME AND FFH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "please don't cry"

Mysterio betrayed him. The city was in ruins. He felt like he couldn’t breathe under the suit but his arms were too heavy to take off the mask. He had to get up, Tony would want him ⎯⎯⎯ no, he needed him to keep going. Peter groaned as he struggled to sit up before a gentle hand was on his back.

“Hey.” Michelle’s quiet voice came out of nowhere. Peter saw Happy loading them onto the jet and he thought she had left like he told her to. But she didn’t, of course she didn’t. He let Michelle sit him up against a fallen rock before he felt her grab the bottom of the mask and pulled it over his head. 

He blinked a few times as he adjusted to the sunlight. She had a bloody cut across her forehead and dirt scattered along her face. Her coat was ripped to shreds on one side and she had a rip in her jeans. The setting sun behind her gave a soft glow that Peter knew was only reserved for angels, and that’s what she was. She always was. 

“Am I dead?” He coughed. “Again?” He tried to look around his surroundings, but his neck was in so much pain from Mysterio throwing him around. He needed his fast healing to kick in even though it never seemed fast enough. 

Michelle laughed, shifting to her knees and brushing a bloody piece of hair out of Peter’s eyes. “We’re all alive. Again.” She gave him a comforting smile as she scanned his body for injuries. Her head snapped up when she heard Peter sniffling, tears falling out of his eyes. 

“Not all of us,” he mumbled. Michelle followed his gaze to a now ruined memorial of Iron Man– of Tony. 

“I should have done something to save him. I should have-” Peter hiccuped before shutting his eyes and leaning against the rock. “I should have done more.” His hands balled into fists. “I should have⎯⎯⎯“ 

Michelle scooted herself around the debris to get closer to him. She gently wrapped her hand around Peter’s arm, pulling him into her lap. The boy buried his head into her chest as Michelle brought her knees up to cradle him. 

“Please don’t cry, Peter. I got you. We’re okay. Pepper and Morgan are okay. Everyone is safe,” she cradled him closer to her as her own tears hit the top of his head. “You did so much and in the five years we were gone, Tony never gave up on you. Not once. None of us will give up on you. You’re okay.” 

Peter nodded, wrapping his arms around her. Michelle held him as he sobbed, wondering how long he was trying to be strong for her, Ned, Morgan, Aunt May, even Tony. She looked over Peter’s head to the fallen memorial before pulling him even closer to her. 

“I got him,” she whispered, hoping that maybe somewhere, Tony could hear her. “He’s going to be okay.”


	4. Still love me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a post far from home AU where Michelle saves Peter this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: do you even still love me?

“Do you even still love me?” Her voice cut through the silence of the room like a knife.

Peter grumbled, staring at the ground. “Unfortunately yes.” 

He and Michelle were supposed to be having a night in to binge watch the new season of Stranger Things, but right before they started the first episode, Michelle really wanted Starbucks…at ten pm. Regardless, that is how they ended up in their current situation—tied up back to back around a metal pole. 

“Well I can’t say the same for you right now,” Peter didn’t have to see her to know she was rolling her eyes at him. He scoffed. 

“Excuse me? Who wanted caffeine at 10pm again?” He strained his neck to look back at his girlfriend, but he couldn’t stretch his neck that far. “You know I can’t get us out of here without the suit, I’ll be recognized—OW! MJ!” 

Michelle had pushed herself to standing out of frustration and since she was attached to Peter, he was forced to stand up as well. “Who cares about being recognized?” She hissed at her boyfriend. “This isn’t a random kidnapping Peter, not with you around.” Her wrists were straining from pulling against the chained handcuffs, even if it was no use. “Whoever it is knows your Spiderman.” She kicked at him when he frantically reminded her to be quiet about his secret. “Peter, you can’t keep a secret for the life of you!” 

“Are you both done?” A voice from above them came out of nowhere. Michelle yelped in surprise while Peter just groaned. Of-fucking-course. 

“Wow, Mysterio.” He glanced above to see his apparently now nemesis floating down from above. “What a pleasant surprise!” Peter made sure to emphasize on the sarcasm, just for old time’s sake. 

“Who?” MJ asked from behind him. Peter yanked hard on the chains, breaking them. Michelle stumbled around the pole to him and he pulled her into a hug. 

“You couldn’t have done that earlier?” She grunted as Peter pulled the handcuffs off of her, obviously his secret not mattering anymore. She shook her wrists down at her side. Before Peter could even tell her to run, she took a deep breath and said, “What’s his deal?” 

“Europe,” was all Peter could get out through gritted teeth. He and Mysterio had unfinished business obviously, but bringing MJ into it after everything that happened over the summer? Yeah, this shit just got personal. 

“You ASSHOLE!” MJ went to step forward but was held back by Peter grabbing her waist. “He…the world…everyone is grieving and going through the biggest amount of hell you could ever imagine, especially Peter, and you just…” she trailed off. Prior to Europe and the decimation, she would have been afraid to show her emotions. After coming back from the dead? Things change. “You took advantage of us, of Peter.” 

“This isn’t personal kid,” Mysterio waved her off, not paying any attention. His eyes were focused on Peter. “You’re a superhero now, it comes with a price.” 

“You don’t think he knows that?” Peter had let go of Michelle at this point, knowing she wasn’t going to shut up any time soon. “You don’t think he thinks about that every single day?” She looked back at Peter before looking at the villain in front of her. “This world…is a mess. It’s broken, damaged, lost, and suffering.” She pointed back at Peter. “He just lost everything—and he’s still going. I know why you’re here, because Earth lost her best defender in the battle and you thought you could have a shot,” she stepped forward to get closer to Mysterio. 

Peter just watched with wide eyes as his girlfriend stood up to his number one enemy, with no fear in her eyes. He had trouble identifying the emotions going through her before it hit him. She was protecting him. She was protecting everyone. 

“Get away from here, and leave him alone.” MJ pushed Mysterio backwards, forcing him to take a few steps away from her. “Whatever problems you have with Peter can wait, let him be seventeen and grieve. Just leave us alone.” 

Peter was convinced this was going to go wrong and was shocked when Mysterio listened to her advice. 

“This isn’t over,” he sneered at Peter. Peter nodded and watched him take off into the night. Michelle turned around and buried her head in his neck as he held her tightly. 

“Don’t worry, I still love you,” Peter joked, and smiled when Michelle laughed in response. Yeah, Mysterio would be back but tonight? Peter didn’t have to worry about a single thing.


End file.
